


Young and Beautiful

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Gift for a Friend, Don't Post To Another Site, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: It takes time, but sometimes, love truly is enough.OR, Virgil meets his possible-soulmates at an international high school and fluffy romance happens from there.Written for my friend Catsie's birthday. Love ya, Catsie!!





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm getting this out ON a friend's birthday for once! Whoo! 
> 
> And I'm going to apologize in advance for the weird shifting tenses. I just thought the story worked better in that form... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and on with the story!

**He’d never admit it upon pain of death, but the last three months had been the absolute best of Virgil’s life. He’d been extremely nervous when he’d moved to a new town and a new school halfway around the world from his previous one. He was one of only fifteen Americans in the entire school, and almost all of them were either way too loud, way too obnoxious, or just didn’t like him. Virgil had entered this school, fully expecting to go through the rest of high school alone and friendless, when he met Patton.**

 

 

**The friendly German was honestly one of the nicest people Virgil had ever met and they’d bonded almost instantly. Patton was so bright, and bubbly, and caring, but he also knew how to tone it down when Virgil needed some quiet. Virgil was so thankful for that, and Patton knew it.**

 

 

**Then, there was Logan. Logan, the emotionally repressed but caring person from Japan who Virgil sometimes wondered how they cared so much. They were raised to not show emotion, only care about success and the future, and yet they were one of the kindest people Virgil had ever met.**

 

 

**And finally, there was Roman. Loud, brash, flirtatious Roman. The flamboyant Spaniard still got on Virgil’s nerves some days, but he was excellent to have around on the days when Virgil needed a distraction from his downward spiral of negative thoughts. Roman was always willing to discuss Disney movies or music or anything really, and for that, Virgil was immensely grateful.**

 

 

**All three of them were the most important people in the world to him, and as such, Virgil was surprised that it took him so long to realize it. “It” being his feelings. Specifically, his feelings for the other three. Even more specifically, romantic feelings.**

 

 

**Patton and his sweet, bubbly warmth. Logan and their calm, grounding help. Roman and his bright, flashy personality. He loved them all, albeit differently. And that terrified him. Because now, now there were three people for him to disappoint with his awkwardness and his anxiety. Now there were three people who could break his heart into tiny little shards. Now there were three people who held his broken, half-repaired heart in their hands.**

 

 

He confesses to Patton first. Patton being Patton responds with a squeal and a bone-crushing hug, crying as he tells Virgil that he loves him too. With a salt-tinged kiss, Virgil and Patton start dating, and Virgil couldn’t be happier. He blushes at all of the embarrassing but adorable nicknames that Patton calls him- Zaubermaus is a particular favourite of his- and Patton always gets flustered when Virgil randomly gives him flowers to weave into a flower crown in the middle of Mr. Sanders’s English class.

 

 

Next is Roman. For Roman, Patton suggests that perhaps Virgil should make a grand romantic gesture. Roman’s a sucker for those kinds of things, Patton points out, and wouldn’t it be sweet to try and do something Roman would enjoy? Virgil vetos that idea the second it leaves Patton’s mouth; if he can barely talk to anyone besides the three of them and Mr. Sanders normally, how would he do it while acting like Roman? Ultimately Patton and Virgil decide that they’ll both just talk to Roman like they normally would. The plan works, surprisingly, and much to Virgil’s relief, Roman admits that he’s had feelings for both Patton and Virgil almost since he first met them. With a couple of passionate kisses full of tongue, Patton-and-Virgil become Patton-Roman-and-Virgil. Now, all that is left is Logan.

 

 

Logan, to no one’s surprise, is the most difficult one to confess to. They practically run anytime emotions enter the conversation, and Virgil’s reluctance to push any further than Logan’s comfortable boundaries leads to a lack of progression for a solid two weeks before Roman and Patton take matters into their own hands. The group of four is having a sleepover one night when Roman abruptly grabs Logan’s face and kisses them. Logan freezes, and Patton takes the opportunity to also kiss Logan when Roman backs off. When Patton releases Logan from the kiss, Virgil carefully tugs Logan into his side and explains that all of them have feelings for them and that they’d like to date them. Logan is speechless for a solid five minutes before whispering out a shaky yes, and then Virgil pulls his adorable star nerd down for a kiss.

 

 

_There will be many problems ahead for the four to face. Roman’s parents will not approve whatsoever of the fact that their son is in a relationship not only with one male, but two males and an agender person. However, Patton’s parents will be supportive and practically adopt Roman, Logan, and Virgil into the family. Mr. and Mrs. Neustadt will fight tirelessly against Roman’s parents for the sake of their son, promising to take him in and care for him when they threaten to throw him out. In the end, they will win, and Roman will move to Germany to live with Patton, although he will always need either Patton or Logan to translate for him. Logan will have to explain to their parents that no, they are not coming back to Japan upon graduation. They will explain how they are not a girl and how they are taking on a different name, Logan. Their parents will be angry at first and cut Logan off entirely, but will come around again a few years later, apologizing and accepting their child and their life choices fully. They will love video calls with Virgil, Roman, and Patton; they fall in love with Patton’s collection of puns, Roman’s obscure trivia knowledge on fantasy and science fiction, and Virgil’s quiet sarcasm. Then there will be the talk Virgil has with his parents. Their relationship will always have been strained, but the news of Virgil’s relationship will tear them apart for good. Virgil will renounce his United States citizenship to join the other three in Germany, and the last he will hear of his parents is a single holiday card five years after he leaves America for good. Virgil will burn it in the fireplace as his lifemates and Mr. and Mrs. Neustadt watch and will finally feel free to be himself._

 

 

But for now, Virgil is just a sixteen year old boy in love with the three best people he’s ever known. He’s just a stressed high schooler worrying about getting into the best college he can. He’s not thinking about what is to come. He’s not thinking about what has already happened. For now, he kisses Logan on the cheek, holds hands with Patton as they skip gleefully down the hallway, and twirls around with Roman to a song only they can hear. For now, Mr. Sanders leans against the wall outside his room, laughing at the antics of these four people who found each other against all odds. For now, Virgil is young and in love, and he’s got a late physics lab write up to turn in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! And a special thank you to Catsie for asking for this! Happy Birthday you wonderful person you!! 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments, and I love you all so much. Have a wonderful life!
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
